Developmental funds are instrumental in supporting faculty recruitment bridge funding, pilot project funding and the establishment of the new Animal Carcinogenesis Core at the University of Hawai'i Cancer Center (UHCC). Achieving the mission and long-term goals UHCC is dependent upon the ability to recruit the highest caliber scientists with clinical, basic, behavioral, epidemiological expertise who can lead high impact investigator initiated research, strengthen research collaborations among members of the Hawai'i Cancer Consortium (HCC), and advance the translational research agenda of UHCC. In the current grant cycle limited CCSG funds were available for use as developmental funds and a majority of the funds were used for strategic recruitments, including the recruitment of Dr. Michele Carbone in 2006, who is now the Director of UHCC. CCSG Developmental Funds were used to support 2 additional recruitments - Dr. Iona Cheng, who is the recipient of a V Foundation award and 2 R01 grants and Dr. Unhee Lim, who was awarded an AICR grant. Bridge funding will provide support for interim salaries and research support for promising investigators. Pilot grants will enable the development of new collaborative initiatives. The newly proposed Animal Carcinogenesis Core will enhance UHCC opportunities to utilize state-of-art animal models for translational cancer research, a murine tumor tissue bank, and expert consultation regarding animal experiments. CCSG developmental funds will ultimately continue to help UHCC leverage significant institutional and philanthropic support, a portion of which has been invested into providing pilot funding and bridge funding to UHCC faculty, many of which have led to new or renewal R01 or equivalent NCI-approved cancer-focused funding. The past success of the CCSG and institutional Developmental Funds reflects the sound leadership of and oversight mechanisms in place to ensure appropriate use.